What else can I do?
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: What if Thorn is pregnant by Shaggy what else can Thorn do?
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do no own Scooby Doo.**

My version of we are song with my lines

_We are we are not your fama ma ile but we can say we are we are close as close can be_

_So it doesn't matter what it is but we got any kind of love we're so cool in deed_

_Baby keep on talking but we agree that we are we are family_

_We are (x6)_

_we are we are...family Family (x2) we are we are...family_

_SO what I look like who like talk like you do so what is fun we can do what ever we want to because we come from anywhere search for ones to save some how we found it here_

_We found us a home._

_We are we are not your fam ma ile but we can say we are we are close as close can be_

_So it doesn't matter what it is but we got any kind of love we're so cool in deed_

_Baby keep on talking but we agree that we are we are family_

_Ok let's beat it out links make us bigger no one can tell me to replace mother or father_

_Cuz we...because we all come from anywhere to save in ones we care so how I found it here I found us a home.._

_We are we are not your fam ma ile but we can say we are we are close as close can be_

_So it doesn't matter what it is but we got any kind of love we're so cool in deed_

_Baby keep on talking but we agree that we are we are family_

_Family.._

_We are we are.._

_We are we are Family_

After Shaggy married Thorn he was still with the gang.

"so Freddy when we will see the hex girls again?" asked Daphne "well maybe soon" said Fred "there is a hex girls concert somming up soon" said Shaggy "well let's see how the hex girls are doing" said Fred as he went to where the hex girls are.

Then the gang parked the car.

"ok gang let's get out and find the hex girls" said Fred as he and the gang got out of the van and they walked "Raggy I raw a Rampire" said Scooby as he saw one of the vampire sisters.

"like knock it off Scooby there is no vampires" said Shaggy.

Few minutes later

"Zoinks! its the vampire sisters" said Shaggy looking at the vampire sisters "run Raggy" said Scooby as he and Shaggy ran.

"what is it Shaggy and Scooby?" asked Daphne "we saw three vampires and they are not the hex girls they are evil" said Shaggy "come on guys we don't have time for games" said Fred "but it's not games" said Shaggy until they heard.

"_We are we are family" _said the vocie.

"like what is that sound?" asked Daphne.

"Let's go see where it was coming from" said Fred as the gang followed him.

_"baby keep on talking it doesn't matter to me cuz we are we are"_ said the vocie.

"that sound is comming from in that cassle" said Fred as he and the gang went in.

"it's the hex girls" said Daphne dancing.

_"we are we are family" _singed Thorn_ "family" _singed Dusk_ "Family...we are we are.." _singed Luna_ "we are we are FAMILY" _singed Thorn until she saw the gang.

"oh my god it you" said Thorn jummping off the stage "hi girls its been a while" said Fred "I know it has" said Thorn "Thorn it's you I don't belive it" said Shaggy "hi beautiful for all _love in the world who can't be gone all the need to be loved can't be wrong..._" singed Thorn "wow your vocie is the same as before" said Shaggy.

"yes it has Shaggy I missed you my love" said Thorn hugging him.

Shaggy gave a hug back to Thorn "so what are you girls doing here?" asked Fred "we have a concert to do it the ice age" said Dusk "so how long have you girls been here?" asked Shaggy "for a few days and Thorn is acting very weird" whispeard Luna.

"why?" asked Scooby "we have no idea what is up with Thorn" said Dusk "well looks like we are finding out what is up with Thorn" said Fred.

2 months later

Thorn woke up and went to the bathroom and saw that she's gaining wieght "I might be getting fat or I'm pregnant" said Thorn to herself.

few hours later

"ok gang first we saw Thorn's large tummy and eating alot and I think she's.." said Fred the Thorn showed up.

"hi guys" said Thorn as she about to bite her snack "wait a minute Thorn you're putting wieght on you" said Velma "I should stop eating for a while if I were you Thorn" said Daphne "I don't know what happened but I'm getting fat on my stomach I have no idea what is going on" said Thorn.

"that is not wieght gain and Thorn is getting bigger" said Luna "Thorn do you know what that means?" asked Shaggy.

"yes I'm.." said Thorn "well?" asked Scooby and the gang "I'm..." said Thorn "let it out" said Luna "ok ok I'm..." said Thorn "spit it out Thorn we want to know" said Dusk then Thorn grabed the prenancy test out of her bag and hand it to Shaggy.

Shaggy read the test that it said and then show it to the gang then show it to Luna and Dusk "oh my" said Luna and the Dusk and the Scooby and the gang "so does this mean?" asked Shaggy Thorn nodded "and I'm?" asked Shaggy Thorn nodded "wow you're pregnant Thorn?" asked Luna.

"yes I am" said Thorn "wow that aswome girl" said Dusk "wow I wasn't knowing that but I'm happy for you Thorn" said Daphne "well how far are you?" asked Velma "three months" said Thorn "I am happy for you Sally" said Fred "wow I'm a mommy soon" said Thorn "Raggy I ram going ro re a runcle" said Scooby as he came up to Thorn licking her tummy.

"Yes Scooby you are already with scrappy but my girlfriend will have a baby soon" said Shaggy rubbing Thorn's stomach.

"we should have a baby shower next month" said Daphne "yeah we should" said Fred "I will tell my dad" said Thorn "Freddy I wish I was having a baby that will be my wish someday" said Daphne "well maybe soon" said Fred as he kissed his girlfriend.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer I do no own Scooby Doo.**

After Scooby and the gang with the hex girls found out that Thorn is pregnant things good.

Thorn was 4 months pregnant and she and the hex girls were playing the sone Hex girl

_We're going to put a cruse on you_

_You are going to do what I want you to do_

_Let mix it up here in our cave say a few words and you will lose controll_

_We are the hex girls and we're going to put a spell on you..._

Then the music stoped when Thorn stoped.

"Thorn what's wrong?" asked Luna as she and Dusk rush to her "I felt moving" said Thorn "well we should see the gang.

In the van with Scooby and the gang

"I have no idea of what happen something moved inside of me while we were singing" said Thorn as the ultrasound was being shown on the sceren "well that was not you Sally" said Fred "so what did moved tell me tell me tell me" said Thorn.

"woah Thorn clam down" said Luna "that was your baby Thorn it's kicking just saying hi and other things the baby by kicking can talk to you" said Velma "oh I see I can feel kicking now" said Thorn rubbing her swollen stomach Dusk and Luna were feeling kicking too.

"can I feel?' asked Shaggy "yes" said Thorn as Shaggy felt kicking Thorn also let the rest of the gang feeling kicking too.

"wow that baby can kick real good" said Dusk "maybe I knocked Thorn up real good" giggled Shaggy Dusk and the others laughed "yes I think Shaggy did knocked me up good" said Thorn.

"well the baby you're having Thorn is a girl" said Fred looking at the ultrasound sceren.

"wow it's a girl I'm so happy" said Thorn brusting into tears.

2 days later at the baby shower

"well that was a good baby shower" said Thorn but Shaggy said "Thorn it's not over yet wait one minute" and Scooby came out and got Thorn a pink teddy bear that said it's a girl "aaaaaawwwwwww so sweet of you Scooby" said Thorn holding a teddy bear.

Until 3 vampires appeard and scared the hex girls but Dusk, Thorn, and Luna were brave "Thorn Shaggy you better hide me and Dusk will take care of those three" said Luna as Thorn and Shaggy ran away.

After the vampire fight

Dusk and Luna had killed the three evil vampires and Thorn and Shaggy with the rest of the gang were safe.

"Thorn are you ok?" asked Luna acting worried "I'm fine Luna" said Thorn giving her friends a hug.

"oh girls I fought I lost you" said Thorn "I know how it feels" said Dusk returning a hug to Thorn.

"like Thorn if you were fighting the bad vampires we would have lost you or the baby" said Luna "but girls what else can I do about that?" asked Thorn "well we can recover the baby if we lost one after 1 year" said Shaggy "but the baby is safe and me" said Thorn.

"I remember when my mom was pregnant with me she fell down the stairs and almost lost me but I was ok" said Dusk "that is the same with my mom she did not what else to do" said Luna.

"does that happen alot?" asked Thorn "no not really" said Luna "but we are glad that you are safe" said Dusk.

Then Thorn felt kicking "girls the baby is kicking feel this" said Thorn as her friends felt kicking and same with Scooby and the gang.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 sorry to keep you waiting.

**Discailmer I do no own Scooby Doo.**

Thorn was now 5 months pregnant with her baby and everything was going well Thorn was singing with her friends still and was doing fine.

And every day and time Thorn was eating alot all the while her stomach growling like she had swallowed a tiger.

"I'm not used to this Thorn eating alot" said Shaggy "yeah when my mother was pregnant with me I was hungry all the time" said Luna "Luna you still do that"gigled Dusk Luna laughed.

"well first time mothers are like that Shaggy" said Fred "yeah so moms are like that" said Daphne "Raggy rhat is eating alot?" asked Scooby "well I have no clue Scoob let's ask Thorn" said Shaggy the Thorn came.

"hi guys" said Thorn "wow my Thorn you were eating alot" said Dusk "that's because I eat more because I am having a baby" said Thorn "see Scooby that what eating alot means" said Shaggy.

"ok guys I know that you're getting happy about the baby we are too" said Thorn "hey Sally you sound like your dad" said Fred "wait where is your dad?" asked Daphne "he is at work why?" asked Thorn "just asking that's all" said Daphne.

Then all of a sudden Thorn felt something "uh?" asked Thorn "Thorn what's wrong?" asked Dusk "the baby it's kicking feel this Dusk and Luna" said Thorn as Dusk and Luna put there hands on Thorn's tummy, feeling the new unborn baby.

"wow that can kick hard" said Dusk "you might have a strong girl like you are" said Luna to Thorn everyone laughed then Thorn was feeling more kicking "she is a strong kicker" said Thorn "what do you mean she can't kick before she's born can she?" asked Scooby "well Scooby babies can kick even they are in the mommy's bellies" said Shaggy "Scooby you should feel her now go on feel it" said Thorn as Scooby put his paw on Thorn's tummy.

"Raggy raby ricking" said Scooby "can I feel too?" asked Shaggy "go ahead gang feel the baby" said Thorn as the gang felt Thorn's baby "I feel her moving" said Fred "wow Sally if I was having a baby I might pop" said Velma everyone laughed.

A few days passed and now Thorn was 5 ½ months pregnant and she was doing well.

"Thorn your dad said that he will drop on here to see you" said Luna "ok" said Thorn.

Few minutes later

Then Thorn's dad came "hi Sally" said Thorn's dad "daddy I'm glad to see you" said Thorn giving her dad a hug "wow Sally you're getting bigger" said Thorn's dad "yes I know I'm expecting a baby" said Thorn.

"I can tell because of your wieght gain" said Thorn's dad.

"well yeah so dad what's up?" asked Dusk as she and Luna came in with Scooby and the gang " are you happy to be a grand father soon?" asked Fred "yes because my daughter is soon is going to be a mommy and who is the daddy?" asked "I am" said Shaggy "Shaggy you and Sally are prefcet together" said "yes I know daddy" said Thorn.

"so Thorn we took some youtube videos of IT to show you" said Dusk "yeah see this" said Luna as Dusk pushed played on the video "here I am wezzy" said Pennywise on the video "say you're going to like it down here" Thorn laughed when the clown said that line then Dusk showed more videos.

"wow Dusk that's cool" said Thorn "so Sally tell me what is the baby a boy? or a girl?" asked Thorn's dad then Thorn felt something moved "oh my god" said Thorn "Sally what's wrong?" asked Daphne "my baby is kicking" said Thorn "Sally can I feel?" asked "yes daddy feel your new grand daughter you old man" said Thorn "a girl you're having a girl?" freaked "yes I am" said Thorn "but how do you know that did you have a ultrasound?" asked "yes I did mothers just knows" said Thorn.

Then Thorn's dad felt his daughter's new baby kicking "wow you know Sally when your mother was pregnant with you we were not sure if you were a boy or a girl but when you were born you looked like my mother before she passed away" said Thorn's dad.

"yeah but you look like your mother with her black hair" repiled Dusk "well I look like my dad" said Luna "well Luna I have my dad's eyes but I look like my mother" said Dusk "so daddy did you feel kicking?" asked Thorn "yes I did you have a vampire baby" said Thorn gigled "she might have" said Shaggy that made Thorn laughed harder.

"Thorn is making me laugh" said Daphne trying not to laugh then Thorn's stomach growled "woah Sally do you have a monster baby?" asked Thorn's dad Thorn gigled "no daddy that was my stomach not the baby I do not have a monster baby in my tummy" said Thorn "Sally your dad was teasing" said Luna.

Then Thorn ran in the frige and got lots and lots of snacks "wow Thorn is a piggy" said Shaggy.

"like you guys were" said Dusk to Shaggy.

"Reah" said Scooby as he and Shaggy laughed.

Then Luna looked and saw Thorn eating alot then Thorn bruped "excusme" said Thorn rubbing her belly "Thorn you are like Shaggy and Scooby" said Luna "well Luna I'm pregnant but I love being pregnant" said Thorn Dusk looked at the mess Thorn made.

"Thorn what a mess" said Dusk.

"sorry" said Thorn.

Later that night

Thorn, Dusk, Luna, and Scooby and the gang were sleeping Shaggy was sleeping until a lould growl was heard "Zoinks! what was that?" asked Shaggy.

Shaggy saw that his wife was asleep then a growl was louder Shaggy was going to yelled zoinks again but then layed back down and then felt his baby kicking agans Thorn's stomach.

"hahahah I was scared of my girlfriend" laughed Shaggy and then Thorn woke up.

"Shaggy what is it I'm so tried it's 1:30 in the mroning" said Thorn "I heard your stomach" said Shaggy "oh sorry my baby is like hungry all the time" said Thorn rubbing her tummy.

"I see Thorn this maybe the hardest part cravings" said Shaggy "well Shaggy let's get a snack for my grand daughter" said Thorn and he agreed

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4 sorry about the long wait I was busy with other stories and other things.**

Thorn was now 6 months pregnant her baby can kick strong now the gang want to stick around to see Thorn's baby is born.

The hex girls were in the house Thorn was sleeping in her room with Scooby and Shaggy was cleaning things for the new baby coming.

Then Scooby woke up "Raggy" said Scooby in shocked.

"Like, what is it Scooby?" asked Shaggy.

"something ricked me" said Scooby.

"oh kick you did Thorn did that?" asked Shaggy.

"nope" said Scooby.

"then who did" asked Shaggy looking around the room "you did Raggy" gigled Scooby "no no I did not kick you did Dusk or Luna or one of our gang?" asked Shaggy.

Scooby did not say anything.

"then who was it Raggy?" asked Scooby.

"it might be our baby" said Shaggy pressing on Thorn's stomach feeling his baby moving.

"Raggy Thorn is Rleeping" said Scooby until Thorn woke up.

"oh my god Thorn we're so sorry for waking you up" said Shaggy.

"you did not the baby woke me up by kicking" said Thorn then Dusk and Luna came "hi girls" said Shaggy "hi..." said the hex girls "ZOINKS!" shouted Shaggy but he did not run away this time.

"Runa, Rusk?" asked Scooby "yes?" asked Luna.

"Luna what is in Thorn's stomach?" asked Scooby.

"oh that is a baby growing in Thorn's tummy" said Dusk.

"why? ras she eaten it?" asked Scooby then Luna heard that "no Thorn has not eaten it" said Luna.

"uh?" said Thorn as she felt her baby's heartbeat.

"Thorn what is it?" asked Dusk.

"I felt the baby's heartbeat people feel this" said Thorn.

Everyone felt the kicks of the unborn baby coming.

"wow it feels good" said Luna.

"I agree it make me feel relax" said Thorn.

"Thorn did you eaten the baby?" asked Scooby "no I have not eaten it" said Thorn.

"like Scooby where did you heard that from?, or who tolled you that?" asked Shaggy "I think he heard from a show called Sooty and co" said Dusk "oh Scooby you silly dog" said Shaggy petting him.

Until Thorn got up "ok I'm going to see my dad" said Thorn as she saw her dad at the door.

"hi daddy" said Thorn as she huged him "hello Sally, may goodness your belly's getting bigger" said Thorn's dad "I know it looks like I'm fat" said Thorn Scooby and his friends laughed.

"hey Thorn you're pouffy" said Dusk,

"yeah I know you always say that" said Thorn.

"so, hows it going?" asked Thorn's dad "yeah alright" said Thorn "wow, I'm glad to hear that" said Thorn's dad then Thorn felt a kick in her stomach.

"ow I think the baby is going to kick allot it is a vampire baby" said Thorn.

"what do you mean?" asked Scooby.

"Scooby Thorn means that the baby can kick even it is still in her stomach" said Dusk.

"Scooby you should feel the baby go on feel it" said Thorn as Scooby rested his paw on Thorn's stomach.

At night

Thorn was sleeping on the couch while Shaggy is at Mayor Cory's house.

At Mayor Cory's house

Shaggy was hitting the Mayor with a base ball bat and knocked him into the ground.

Then Shaggy ran home and sat on his bed with Scooby.

At home

"hi Raggy" said Scooby.

"hi Scooby, what's going on?" said Shaggy "is something wrong?" asked Scooby "no, everything is good riight now, they may have some problems later" said Shaggy.

Thorn was down stairs setting the table until the phone rang Thorn then picked it up.

Up stairs

Shaggy and Scooby were talking until Shaggy heard Thorn yelled "SHAGGY DID WHAT!?".

"well. I better get to work, before Sally finds out that I beat up someone" said Shaggy.

"it's night time, Raggy" said Scooby.

"boy you said it Scoob, see you later" said Shaggy as he jumped off the window and hid in a tree.

Outside

Thorn came outside and saw Shaggy up in a tree.

"Shaggy, you get down from that tree right now" growled Thorn.

"no, Sally you are going to yell at me" said Shaggy.

"you bet I am, and I am yelling right now, you beat up the Mayor and I'm not happy!" shouted Thorn as Shaggy got down to Thorn.

Thorn was really angry with Shaggy she wanted to hurt him bit end up not.

"Shaggy, what were you thinking?!, beating up soemone will get you in big trouble then you think!" roared Thorn "but Sally, the mayor called me names" said Shaggy.

"I don't care, and I'm 25 a year older than you!, so you better not beat anyone up!" yelled Thorn as she stomped back in the house Shaggy felt sorry for Thorn.

"what happened?" asked Dusk.

"Shaggy, that is what" said Thorn as she went to her room.

"we'll have to talk to the gang about this" said Luna.

"I agree" said Dusk.

Few minutes later

Thorn was in her room calming herself down after all that yelling she put up.

Then Shaggy came in the room.

"Sally?" asked Shaggy.

"just, go away please" said Thorn.

"I'm sorry, for beating someone up" said Shaggy.

"I'm sorry, that I was angry" said Thorn.

"but Sally, stress is not good for the baby, it could put the baby in stress" said Shaggy.

"I know that," said Thorn until Shaggy heard something.

"did you hear that?" asked Shaggy.

"hear what Shaggy?, I don't hear anything" said Thorn.

"I fought, I heard our baby" said Shaggy as he got on the bed with Thorn.

"you did?" asked Thorn as Shaggy rested his hand on his wife's stomach.

"I feel the baby" said Shaggy Thorn then felt the baby moving too.

"I can feel the baby too, Shaggy this is so great my baby is ok" said Thorn.

"yes, I heard it kicking and moving" said Shaggy as he felt the baby's heartbeat.

"I feel the baby too" said Thorn.

end of chapter 4


End file.
